Lovesick Crackhead
by aeri-chanUchiha11
Summary: "So which of your sub personalities kissed me?" Sakura asked. "All of them, they all fancy you…" he smiled. "Oh my, I couldn't believe I was kissed by eight guys."


**A/N:** This is a one-shot Sasusaku fic. This story is basically from the book 'Mates, Dates, and Sizzling Summers.' But this is Naruto style, because I believe that they are very much suited to the roles in this story.

**Summary: **"So which of your sub personalities kissed me?" Sakura asked. "All of them, they all fancy you…" he smiled. "Oh my, I couldn't believe I was kissed by eight guys."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if I do, I will make sure that Sasuke will fall head over heels to Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Me:** Oh my God, Sasuke! I thought you were eating tomatoes in the kitchen!"

**Sasuke:** Head over heels huh? No need.

**Me:** What!

**Sasuke:** Because….I already did.

**Me: **Oh! Good boy! ;)

**Lovesick Crackhead**

**Sakura's POV**

"I t-tell y-you, that b-boy is s-smitten," said Hinata as she kicked her shoes off and flopped down on my bed. "S.M.I.T. Smitten."

I stood in front of the mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door and frowned at my reflection.

"Nah. He couldn't be. I mean, look at me. Pale face, dull emerald eyes, pink hair, and a huge forehead…No, this is not the look that Smits, smites, or whatever the word is. And a boy like Uchiha Sasuke would never fancy me, not in a million years. He's so good to be true and everything about him is so perfect. Not if he knew me properly, No! It was the top you made me wear, Ino - I felt like I was walking about in my underwear! Every boy in the place was staring at me…or rather at my chest."

Tenten laughed as she reached into her jeans' pocket to pull out some lip gloss.

"What a speech you got there! Not to mention all the Dads." She said as she sprawled next to Hinata and began to apply the strawberry-scented lip gloss.

"It was soooo embarrassing!" I said. "Never again."

Ino took a pillow off the bed and make her self comfortable on the floor.

"You looked fab." She said.

"It showed off your shape, that's all. You should wear things like that more often instead of those tracksuits that you hide away in."

"I don't hide away in them. They're comfortable." I retort.

Tenten pulled a face and pulled her gloss away.

"And dead boring. You always amaze me, Sakura. You've got your gorgeous green eyes, a mouth most actresses would kill for, and great creamy legs. You can look five-star if you want – like you did last night with your hair loose down your back and a bit of makeup on. – but most of the time, your hair's scraped back and your slob around in tracksuits like that shapeless gray thing you're wearing today." Tenten said while pointing to the one I am wearing.

"They're cozy and easy to wear." I retaliated.

"They're passionkillers," she said. "If you got it, flaunt it, I say. And you got it girl."

You're the ones who've got it, girls, I thought as I looked at the three of them lounging around my room and looking like an ad in a teen mag.

Tenten's tall and skinny with long coffee-colored hair, brown eyes, and great skin complexion, and fab, high cheek bones; even today when she's only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she still looks stunning.

Hinata and Ino are attractive too but in different ways.

Ino is the bravest and beautiful of the four of us with long blonde hair I presume, and Hinata is also tall with blue colored hair and she's got a gorgeous curvy figure.

Boys always look at them whenever we go and I think they're the best looking bunch at our school. I'm still amazed that they adopted me into their group last year after my best mate, Temari, went off to live in South Africa.

Ino pushed her tummy out over her jeans.

"Yeah, if I had a body like yours, Forehead, I think I would walk around in my underwear all day with a sign in front, saying, _look at me, I look so fab, look at my flat stomach, look at my legs…la la lahhh…"_

"You're mad, Yamanaka Ino-pig," I said. "But thank GodI Mum and Dad weren't there last night. Dad would have a heart attack!"

**After a few days…**

It was Sunday, the day after the charity ball that we'd been planning for weeks – all through April – the girls were round at my house for the post party gossip.

It had been a great night. Tenten had managed to talk to a top model named Neji Hyuuga into taking part of the fashion show. He was Hinata's cousin. I say, he's so handsome with his long chestnut hair and white-pearl eyes, a total hottie.

And then I noticed someone coming, it was Uchiha Sasuke. Onyx eyes, tall, raven colored hair, and have a great tone muscles behind the tuxedo he was wearing right now, I could sense it. After all, he was a total hunk, so hot.

I noticed him the moment he walked in and buff, he noticed me. We both did a double take and laughed.

"So, Hi Sasuke." I said nervously. I don't know what to say to him.

"Hn."

I guess it was probably a greeting also.

The fashion show started and we both find our seats and watched.

After the fashion, he'd asked me to dance, and when he left he'd taken my number.

Ino is our fashion expert and, as I hadn't found a special outfit, she had dressed me on the occasion. I'd been complaining that I had no waist to speak of so she had risen to the challenge and made me a special corset top designed to give an hourglass figure. It was low at the front and laced up tight at the back, and yes, it didn't give me a waist, but it also gave me the most enormous cleavage.

My eyes popped out of my head when I saw myself in front of the mirror at the hall where we got changed.

"The effect of cleavage in boys is funny." said Tenten.

"L-like if y-you s-show the tiniest b-bit, t-they c-can't h-help b-but stare." Hinata continued.

"It's like an eyeball magnet." Tenten finished and then she laughed.

"The tiniest bit is all you can get in my case," said Ino.

"And actually, you're right. Boys even stare at my chest these days." I said.

"But seriously, " I continue, " I reckon that's the last time we've seen Uchiha Sasuke."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tenten said. "I saw the way he looked at you! I bet he calls and asks you out!"

"Nah. He was just passing through," I spat. "And anyway, he looks like a player. You know the type. Too much of a naughty twinkle in his eyes to be trusted. And I bet he likes fun girls. He'd soon get bored with me when he realized how straight and sensible I am."

"Boys are so difficult." I said. "My whole love life so far has been a disaster.

It had, too. My first boyfriend was Sasori. Great friend more than a great passion. We went out for a short while when I was in year nine and I felt safe with him. I could be myself and talk to him easily without anything. But I fall for him so hard. There was something really special about him, but…it was a mess. Such a mess. I saw him in the mall with a girl, they were cuddling! For God's sake, then I broke up with him. The nerve of that guy!

I still feel sad that things didn't work out differently. So, disastrous love life, neh? Yes, I'd say so.

And now, Uchiha Sasuke. Very cute and somehow he looks bright, like he's got a brain. But would he be another heartbreaker? I don't think I could bear to go through what I went through with Sasori again.

"Let's forget about boys for a while. We're her for purpose. At last, Mum has said that I can join the new century and redecorate my room. Don't think that Dad's too keen, but then he is stuck in dark ages."

"Don't be mean." Hinata said. "He's your dad. He can't be that bad."

"I guess. So, what do you think about my room?"

Ino leaped up from the bed, and fetched a carrier bag of things that she'd brought with her.

"Here. Mum gave us loads of mags to look at," she said as she spread copies of interior design magazines on the bed.

"And I brought my feng shui book, so that the room has the right feel in the end, as well as looking good."Hinata said.

"Any ideas, Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Anything will be an improvement on this." I said.

I decided to have my room with the color of red, orange, ochres. Because this house doesn't get much sun, so I thought these colors would work better. So, I told them.

"That's good, Sakura. And we could go to Camden Lock and get you an Indian bedspread. Loads of stalls there are selling Eastern stuff at the moment." Tenten said.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. "And lanterns, maybe a little statue of Buddha or the goddess Kali. You could make it look really exotic in here."

"It's a bedroom, not a temple," said Ino. "She wants some nice cushions, some girlie knick knacks."

"Which way is the West?" Hinata asked as she got up and pulled out a book out of her bag and started flicking through the pages.

I pointed out of the left windowpane.

"That's way, I guess- the sun goes down over there, over the lime trees at the bottom of the garden. How does this feng shui thing work?"

"There are different areas representing different aspects of your life in each room of a property," Hinata explained.

"An area for carrier, health, creativity, wealth, relationships, and so on."

It sounded so incredibly complicated to me. I didn't understand a word of it, but didn't like to say as Hinata is so enthusiastic about these sort of things.

"Er…okay. And then what?" I asked.

"Well, for instance, if you have wealth area in a negative zone where you keep all your savings, accounts, etcetera, you'd probably find that they didn't do too well. But if you moved them into another room where the wealth area was in a positive space, then they'd probably multiply.

"Hmmm…cool! So what about this room? What's where?"

Hinata consulted her book again.

"Which way does it face again"

"North. That's why it doesn't get as much light as the front rooms."

"Okay. Good." Said Hinata, flicking the pages and looking around the room.

"You're bed's in a positive creativity place so that's good. You probably have some great ideas when you're falling asleep, yeah?"

I nodded.

And then Hinata let out a soft groan. "Ohmigod!" she said as she pointed under my desk.

"Is that where you always keep your bin?"

I nodded again.

"Move it immediately. It's in the relationship area of your life."

"So why would having a bin there is a problem?"

"It's in a negative zone, so it's like you're putting all your rubbish into your relationships or all your relationships turn to rubbish. It's no wonder things went so weird with Sasori! I should have come over and done this for you ages ago!" she said, going to my desk.

She began to pull on the desk until it had moved a few feet.

"Here. If we move it over here by the window it will be in a positive career area, plus you'll be able to see outside when you study."

I picked up the bin.

"And where shall I put this?"

Hinata pointed under the desk. "You can put that in the career area as well."

"Just keep the relationship area empty if you can, and don't put a mirror there, as it will reflect the negativity." Hinata looked pleased with herself.

"I think you might find that your relationships take a turn for the better now we've done that."

Yeah right, I thought. I didn't really believe it myself but I knew that Hinata did, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

About two seconds later, the phone rang.

A moment later, Mum called up the stairs.

"Sakura, it's for you. Pick up your extension."

I picked up the phone.

"Hn," said the mail voice. "Sakura?"

"Speaking."

"Uchiha Sasuke here."

"So did he ask you out?" asked Ino.

I laughed. "You mean you weren't eavesdropping?"

"As if." Tenten said. "No, we respect your privacy. Besides, we couldn't hear through the door when we tried. So, did he ask you out?"

"He asked if I could meet him on Wednesday night…"

Tenten punched the air. "Result! Excellent. What will you wear?"

"Well, er… I told him I couldn't."

"Couldn't? why not?" asked Ino.

"I want to go up to the Bookshop in Muswell hill. Kurenai is talking. She's one of my favourite authors…"

"Let me get this straight. You're going to miss a fate with a buff boy because you want to go and hear an author talk? Er, why?" Ino asked.

"Because I love her books and as you know, I want to be a writer and…oh, a million reasons. I've been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Good for you." Hinata said, then turned to Ino.

"There is more to life than boys, you know, and you should take a leaf out of Sakura's book. Don't drop everything because a boy you fancy comes along. Sometimes they like it when a girl is independent and doesn't fall at their feet."

Tenten started laughing. "A leaf out of Sakura's book! Good phrase, seeing as she wants to be a writer!"

Ino looked peeved. "I haven't fallen at Sai's feet, You know, I haven't. I've played it pretty cool with him. But there's a time to be cool and a time to say, _'Hello sailor, mine's a Diet Coke.' _And anyway, since when have you been the boy expert round here? That's my job!"

It was true. Boy expert was Ino's post, and usually she was spot-on with advice.

"Exactly," said Hinata.

"So, did he suggest another time?" Tenten asked.

I shook my head. "No, well, actually I probably didn't give him the option. I said that I had friends round so couldn't talk for long. Do you think I've blown it? I have, haven't I? I've just blown it!"

Tenten shook her head. "No. If he's interested he will be in touch. That's always the rule. It may take a while, but you'll hear from him again. And actually it might work in your favour that you said no."

"How?"

"Show that you are not desperate. Most boys hate desperate. So without meaning to, you have played hard to get. Be prepared to hear from him again."

"Really?" I said.

I thought I couldn't play hard to get if I tried, but there I'd gone and done it without even knowing.

After the girls had gone, I looked over the bin in its new position. Funny that Sasuke called as sonn as we'd moved it. But if my relationship hopes were going to come as true as Hinata had promised, then shouldn't it have been Sasori who called, not Sasuke?

On Wednesday evening, my Mum dropped me at the Bookshop and told me to call her when the talk had finished to arrange a lift home, as sometimes these events can go on well after the advertised time.

A crowd was already inside milling about, chatting, and drinking the wine that was left on the table in the center of the shop.

Already most of the good places had been taken, and jackets put on chairs for friends who were late. I should have come earlier, I thought. I should have known a writer as popular as Kurenai would draw a crowd.

"Hey." Said a voice behind me. "I was looking for you."

I turned round and found myself looking into a pair of onyx eyes. Cute face too, with a small smile plastered on his face.

It was Uchiha Sasuke. He grabbed my elbow and ushered me to the second row.

"I got here early and nabbed us a good spot." He said as he pointed to two chairs, one with a jacket on it and the other with a copy of Kurenai's latest book. We squeezed past people who were already sitting and took our seats.

"But…uh…how…what are you doing here?" I asked as inwardly I told myself to calm down. The last thing I wanted was turn into Inner Sakura, my alien alter ego, in front of him.

"Come to listen to Kurenai, like you."

"But…how did you know where she was on?"

"You said she was giving a talk on Wednesday night. I bought her book. Called her publisher. They told me where she was talking. Easy, Hn." Sasuke said.

"But you didn't mention that you liked her when we spoke on Sunday."

Sasuke grinned and flicked a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

"No, But I do like one of her readers."

I felt myself blush – he didn't take his eyes off me when he said this. A moment later, the man who ran the Bookshop called for attention and, when the room fell silent, he introduced Kurenai.

Once everyone was settled, she started to talked about how did she became a writer, and then did a reading from her latest book, _The People in my Head_. It was so brilliant. It is a bout a woman who went on self-awareness-type course and did an exercise where she had to write down all her subpersonalities and give them all names – all different people she was in different situations. I thought it was a great idea because it's true – our behaviour does change depending on where we are and who we're with and we almost become like different people.

I knew all about sub personalities because of Inner Sakura, the inner alien girl that lives in my head and makes an appearance whenever a cute boy is around. It can be so embarrassing as I start to talk gibberish or alienese.

After the talk, Sasuke and I walked out to the pavement to discover that it had started raining whilst we were inside listening to Kurenai. Sasuke looked over at the café next to the bookshop.

"Got time for a coffee?" He asked. "My treat."

I nodded. I could hardly say no after the effort he'd made to see me. I felt flaterred that he'd gone to the trouble of not only tracking down where I was going to be, but also doing some homework and buying Kurenai's book. No boy has ever spent that much time on my behalf before.

"So…did you actually read the book?" I asked after we found a table in the café and put in our orders.

Sasuke smiled.

"I do like reading. I read a lot, but it's always good to get a recommendation for a new writer – well, new to me if you know what I mean. You sounded such a fan of Kurenai's when you spoke about her on the phone. And yes, I did read and enjoy her book."

The next half an hour flew by as we talked about books, our families, school, our mates, and our goals.

"So…," said Sasuke as he paid the bill when we'd finished our drinks.

"You want to be a writer. Have you written down your SPs?"

"SPs?"

"Sub personalities."

I laughed. "Might have done."

"I did." He said. " In the cab on the way up here."

He pulled out a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Want a look?"

"How many are there?"

"Eight." He said and began to read his list.

"Son, because I'm one person with my parents.

Friends, because I'm definitely different with my mates to how I am with Mum and Dad.

Casanova…"

"Casanova?"

"Yeah, my older brother Itachi calls me that. Casanova with the girls. He'd only teasing…"

"So why does he calls you that? Are you really a Casanova?"

"Me? Nah. Okay, maybe a little. I like girls' company, that's all. I like talking to them. Boys can be pretty stupid sometimes like Naruto, and you can have a good conversation with girls. No crime in that, eh?"

No, I thought. No crime, but I hoped that he wanted a conversation with me.

"Okay, so that's three." I said.

"And then, there's Sports Jock, in fact that personality would be called Jock, then there's my studious side…"

"Has he got a name yet?"

"No."

"Call him Ryuzaki."

"Okay, Ryuzaki the nerd."

"And call the Casanova one, Gray. I always think that's such a suave name and no doubt your Casanova sub personality is very suave."

Sasuke frowned. "Okay, or maybe just plain Casanova and then there's no confusion. But…hmmm. I might be giving away too much of myself here. Letting you know all my secrets."

He stood in front of me and now we're face to face, letting our nose touches.

"What about you? Tell me some of yours before I tell you any more of mine." And then he pulled back and started walking again on the pavement.

"Okay, I also have about eight so far. 'Obedient daughter.' My mom and dad are pretty strict so I guess I'm a bit of goodie-two-shoes type when I'm at home, you know, to keep the peace…"

"What's her name?"

"Just that: Goody-two-shoes. It used to be on my e-mail address."

"Used to be? What is it now?"

"Er…oh, I can't remember." I felt embarrassed to tell him in case he thought I was big head.

"Oh, come on. Mine is ."

I laughed.

"Okay, my mates made me change it. So now it's Babe with Brains."

Sasuke gave me a long look.

"Suits you." He said.

I felt myself getting hot around the back of my neck. It was very unsettling when he looked at me like that. Made my stomach lurch, but not in an unpleasant way.

"With my mates, I reckon I'm just Sakura," I continued.

"I think I'm the most myself with them…Um, but I play football and can be a demon on a pitch if I want to be. I'm also arm-wrestling champion. So there's her, the sporty one, Awesome arm Erza. Who else? There's the bookworm part of me who reads a lot, but she's probably the same as Goody-two shoes, her name's Alice."

"What about with boys? Are you the female equivalent of Casanova?"

I burst out laughing.

"Me? Oh no. No way. I turn into inner Sakura, the alien girl if I ever see a boy I fancy. My brain turns to mush and I talk gibberish."

He laughed. He totally laughed at me!

"Inner Sakura, huh?"

I couldn't believe that I'd told him about inner Sakura. I always thought that people would think I was mad, but then Sasuke had read Kurenai's book and come up with a whole crowd of his own personalities. If I was mad, so was he.

Sasuke stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"So that means you don't fancy me. You're talking pretty normally." He reached out and put his hand over mine.

"Inner Sakura, Inner Sakura don't you like me?"

I laughed. "Niwingee, blerrggghhh, ehweh… See , that's what she sounds like. Like an alien on helium. Nihih. Ug."

Sasuke grinned and I admit it, it was sexy.

"She likes me. Inner Sakura likes me. Thank God! So who else in there?"

I decided not to tell him about the next one I'd put on my list. I called her Yuki. She's the girl who came out when I was with Sasori. Passionate. Romantic. I didn't want to tell Sasuke about her in case he'd asked when I'd discovered her.

"I can't tell you all about them, as then you would know everything about me and so I'd have to kill you, and that would be a shame seeing as you did your best to accompany me."

Sasuke laughed.

"I'm glad I came tonight. It's been good seeing you again." He said.

"Nihih. Ug." I said, and he grinned seductively.

"Inner Sakura's back." He said.

It was still drizzling so we ducked into a shop entrance and I called mum on my mobile and Sasuke called a cab to take him back to his school. As we waited, I wondered if he would try to kiss me or not.

I didn't have to wonder for long.

I was looking in the shop window at the display of shoes when he put his arms around my waist and then turned me to face him. Then he pulled me close and nuzzled into my neck.

"Your hair smells nice," he murmured.

"Like strawberries…"

"Unuh…strawberry scented shampoo."

Then he nibbled on my earlobe. It felt delicious. He turned my face up to his and gave me a kiss. Not a long one, but not short either. It was nice, gentle. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to look at him. He pulled me close again and this time gave me a deeper kiss. I felt my toes curl up and then had a sudden panic. What if Mum drove up and saw us? She'd have a fit if she caught me snogging in my face off the middle of Muswell Hill.

I pulled back. "Er…Mum…er, be here…"

"No problem." He said, and reached down and held my hand.

"And hello, Goody two shoes, Nice to meet you. Can't have mum catch you mid-snog. And on a school night, too!"

I laughed very hard. He was right. Goody two shoes had taken over. I hoped he didn't think I was acting childishly or anything. But he was still holding my hand so maybe he didn't mind too much.

"So which of your sub personalities kissed me?" I asked.

"All of them. They all fancy you."

I giggled. "Kissed by eight guys all at the same time. Now that has to be a new record. But hey, I don't know all of them yet."

"Next time. That is, can we do this again?"

"Sure." I said and then smiled at him.

"Maybe Saturday?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh. Can't. I'm going to be decorating…" I started to say, then began to laugh.

"but please don't feel that you have to read a book about interior design and come along and help."

He laughed too. "But that's just what I had in mind. I like surprising girls, specifically you."

I blushed at his statement. He likes surprising me!

Just at that moment, his cab drew up and honked.

"I'll call you Saturday," he said. "And maybe we can find some characters lurking within."

"Deal." I said though secretly I thought no way was I telling him about all the people that live in my head. I'd never see him again if I revealed how mad I really am.

Amazing, I thought, as I watched him drive off in the taxi. A date with Sasuke Uchiha. Me. And I've been kissed by him. And all his sub personalities. It had been a great evening and we'd had a real laugh. He could probably have anyone, I thought. I wonder what he sees in me.

But after my thinking some thoughts, the cab that Sasuke was riding get back to the place I was standing.

"Hey, why'd you come back?"

He got off to the cab, and then he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You know, I think I have nine sub personalities." He said and then he is looking at me straight in the eye.

"Care to tell me?"

"No. Can I show you instead?" he said as he holds my chin with his right hand and then he kissed me again. He put his left hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss. And I move my hands until it reached the back of his neck. We are in bliss.

But this time, I know mum will arrived at any time soon. And I don't care at all. But he pulled back and looks at me passionately.

"The one that's crazy for you. The one that believes that angels do exist, like you…the real me." He said and then he smiled. Not just a smile, a very gentle one.

I have butterflies in my stomach and I don't care about the world anymore.

"Woah, quite a guy right there. But I say, I think one personality emerged from within me too."

I grinned and gave him a teasing kiss.

"The one that's irresistible… the one that needs you, the one that jumps and falls to you, and the one that is compatible to everything about you…" I continued.

"Me, Myself, and I…" I said to him and I looked him in the eyes.

I admit it; he's the first man who ever made me special ever.

'_I guess transferring the bin in my house was a very good idea.'_

And then we kissed…and kiss….and kiss…and kiss.

But he pulled out.

"You're worth dying for." He said.

I laughed. "Really, how many sub personalities you have when I'm around?" I asked.

He grinned and gave me a soft kiss.

"Several of them which I can't even count."

He inched his face closed to me.

"But they all love you. Only you…" he said and then gave me the sweetest smile.

"…What a love sick crack head I am." And he gave me a long chaste kiss and I kissed him back.

I can hear the drizzling drops of rain…

The sounds of cars along the street…

The wind rustling…

And especially…

My Mum calling me.

**THE END**

**Me:** Is it good , doesn't it? Sorry guys that this is only a one shot fic.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, you're a love sick crack head.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Naruto:** Ahahahahahaha! Teme!

**Sasuke:** Shut it! At least I'm not an idiot, more or less, Crack egg like you.

**Naruto: **What did you say, TEME?  
><strong>Sasuke:<strong> Shut up, dead-last.

**Sakura:** Guys, please stop!

**Me:** Yeah! And Naruto why are you here? This is a Sasusaku fic.

**Naruto:** Well, I've just heard that Sasuke is a 'love sick crack head' in this story! So I went here! But I guess it's not!

**Sasuke:** For the first time Dobe, you're stating on the obvious fact.

**Naruto:** TEME!

**Sakura:** SHAANNNAARRROOO! (both of them sweatdropped)

**A/N:** I hope you guys love this story. And I would like to thank all the people who like my other stories even though I'm just a starter. And by the way, I have a new story and you can check it out. The title is "**The Damsel and the Stupid Knight**." And chapter two is up for one of my story, "**Gender complexity between you and me**." So guys, thanks for reading this story! I hope you did enjoy!


End file.
